Life Without Stephanie
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This is an Update to A Total New Direction. It shows how Stephanie and Darnell are fairing in their new lives.


Life Without Stephanie

A follow-up to "A Total New Direction"

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Ranger's POV:

It has been six months since Stephanie chose to runaway from the Burg and it's uncaring ways. I was so busy trying to handle all the details of the mob involvement and all the areas they had infiltrated. I was distant with her but I thought she understood.

Some of the guys thought she left town with Big Dog but when I checked it out Big Dog was still here 2 weeks after she left town. Big Dog went to California to care for his mother. I can't see Stephanie doing that kind of work.

My company now employs 50 men and 14 women. Yes all are still ex-military. Civilians rarely understand our methods that the ex-military people do fully understand. With the women doing the paperwork and we are still using programs that Stephanie set up for us. The men actually get to do more field work. That pleases them. Not to mention most of the core team is pushing 50 years old. How much longer do they intend to continue this kind of work?

The new building will have 2 bedroom apartments because we are beginning to attract men who are married or planning on being married.

Bobby is engaged to Renee Jenkins. Bobby will be heading up the clinic at the new building. Charles Huddleston will be the head of our clinic here. He is a board certified field surgeon and is often on call at St. Francis ER. He has had 3 tours in Iraq. He can handle gunshot wounds or any other battle injuries in house. Chuck also saved Bobby's life on one tour of Iraq. I was surprised when he chose not to do private practice. He has settled in here nicely and the men all feel comfortable around him.

I have tried to find Stephanie many times. Without success I figured she really doesn't want to be around us for what ever her reasons are. We still love her and miss her daily. The men are too quiet. One of the women we hired for the new building is Jeanie Ross. She reminds us a lot of Stephanie. She has a bubbly personality and has a teasing side to her remarks. I honestly believe that she has caught more than one of the guys eyes. But she tells them up front she is not interested because she was hurt when her fiancee walked out 2 days before their wedding. The men have a soft spot for her.

But her or no other woman could ever replace Stephanie.

The suspicious man I am have heard of Hector taking trips to Nashville. That has me curious. I know better than to put a tracker on him. I do ask a couple of the gang informants about his trips. They tell me he has a friend he goes to see. He stays with his friend and her boyfriend. Hmm? I need to find a way to track him.

Hector is planning on a week's vacation and spending a couple days with Angel (Stephanie's new name) and Darnell. Hector checks all his equipment and scans them for bugs and tracking devices. He found 2 and disabled them. One thing he forgot was there is a master control at RangeMan that can remotely turn on a GPS feature of any RangeMan phone, even if it is turned off. Hector makes the mistake of taking his RangeMan phone with him.

Hector arrives at Nashville BNA Airport and Angel picks him up and takes him to their apartment. Angel gives him a big hug and Darnell shakes his hand.

Hector enjoys the sites of the town and likes the feel of the city. Angel tells him how happy she is here. Nashville for the most part is not as dangerous as Trenton. Angel has helped a couple bondsmen track down their FTA's without actually capturing them. Then Darnell came up with the idea of starting their own bounty hunting team. Angel will find and together they will actually capture them as a team. They named their business "Brains and Brawn Bounty Hunter Enterprise". They are having a decent success. Only two FTA's left the state and they don't have their apprehension license to cross state lines. They have applied for a nationwide license.

Angel, Darnell and Hector were enjoying supper that Stephanie had cooked herself when the doorbell rang.

Darnell answered it.

Ranger was standing there.

To say Darnell was shocked is an under statement.

"Ranger?"

"Is Stephanie here?"

"There is no Stephanie here."

"Then let me talk to Hector because I know he is here."

"Hector, Ranger wants to talk to you."

Hector came into the room.

"Ranger, why are you here?"

"I knew sooner or later you would find Stephanie."

"There is no Stephanie here. I came to see Darnell."

Stephanie heard the conversation and went into the ½ bathroom and locked the door.

"Then you don't know where Stephanie is?"

"No, I don't. Why are you tracking me?"

"I am actually still trying to find Stephanie."

"Ranger, if we have not found her by now then she really doesn't want to be found."

"I had to try. I still love her and I need to find her."

"She is not here, Ranger."

"Sorry to bother you. I was hoping she was the reason you made trips to Nashville."

"NO! I came to see Darnell."

"Alright. I will leave you alone."

Ranger left.

Stephanie (Angel) came out of hiding.

"How did he find us?"

"It might be my fault" Hector said.

"Explain that to me." Angel said

"I brought my RangeMan phone. Remember even on vacation we are expected to have our phones on us?"

"Yes."

"There is something I had forgotten until I saw Ranger here. RangeMan can locate their phones even if they are turned off. He must have turned on the GPS function then followed me."

"How much trouble will you be in for lying to him?"

"Nothing I can't handle. But my suggestion is to stay low until I leave. I seriously don't think he will stake out your apartment for long."

"I have to go to work tomorrow."

"I would suggest you go out in disguise just to be safe."

"What if I go back to Trenton when you go and ask around like I am still trying to find Stephanie?"

"Sounds good EXCEPT that would draw Ranger's suspicious mind as to why all of sudden you make an appearance right after he was here."

"I see your point."

"Darnell, I think we need to find another apartment since Ranger now knows about this one."

"Angel, let me check and I maybe able to get you a decent house from a tax sale then we can get state of the art security system installed and this way we can find a place with enough acreage so you can see someone coming in before they get there."

"I can pay for that if you find one."

"The only thing I ask is you always save a bedroom for me. I miss you so much."

"Why don't I drive to Louisville (KY) and fly to Trenton. Tell him that I heard he was looking for me?"

"Still goes back to it is too soon after he was here."

"I have to find a way to get rid of him for good. I got tired of his controlling tactics and this proves he has no intention of giving up."

"Let me get back to Trenton and see what I can arrange. But we will have to put it off for at least 2 to 3 months to cut the suspicion."

"I trust you, Hector."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lead him to your doorstep."

"I know you didn't. As always we all under estimated his determination."

The next day Angel left in disguise and tried to remember how to detect a tail. She thought she saw one and quickly lost them. She drove to work to pick up her files for researching.

When she started out of the building there was a black SUV in the parking lot facing the building.

Angel never made it to the front door so she turned around like she forgot something. She chose a side exit. She checked and so no threats. She scanned the parking lot she was parked in and saw no suspicious vehicles.

Angel went to a local mall and went shopping before she went home a different route than her usual route. No tails were spotted.

Hector stayed another 3 days and went back to Trenton.

Hector made small talk about his vacation. He mentioned he stayed with Darnell and how he was enjoying Nashville. Darnell was working security for a firm in Nashville who provided bodyguards for celebrities. He also mentioned Ranger showed up looking for Stephanie. The men were surprised! Ranger told them he would be gone on personal business. The men were surprised he was still looking for Stephanie. Hector mentioned that he might think about buying a house around Nashville somewhere as he loved the relaxed feel of the area. It would make a good get-away hideaway. The men said they wanted to visit if he found a place. That was a scary thought since they would find the woman all of them still wanted to find.

Two months later Angel decided she was tired of running and decided to face Ranger but on her terms.

She sent Ranger and invitation by mail to join her in Indianapolis for a meeting.

Ranger snapped up the invitation and met her at the Indianapolis International Airport.

Stephanie drove to a local restaurant. They ordered.

"Why did you run?"

"I couldn't handle your moods...one minutes you wanted to keep your hands all over me..ah.. the next thing you wouldn't even speak to me like I was a leper or something. When you were speaking to me my every move was being tracked and monitored. I am a human being! Not some stray dog you want to keep track of."

"I didn't mean it to feel that way. I love you, Stephanie. I wanted to be able to touch you all the time because it centered me. I had to keep you safe."

"Safe from whom? My skips, Joe or just so you could say you won the prize?"

"It was never like that?"

"Both you and Joe toyed me like I was some contest prize. When I found out how he solved his cases I decided I want to leave before I got dragged into the mess. I should have warned you what I was going to do with all the information I found out. I did use your search engines more times than not. Hector erased the search history for me to keep RangeMan out of the fray."

"You were the one who turned Trenton on it's head?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. I left you a copy on the desk on seventh floor."

"There was no name on the folder so I didn't know how it got there because by the time I found it you were gone."

"I didn't destroy RangeMan with that info did I?"

"No, Babe. We now have a second building and more than doubled our work force. We even have women working with us to do the paperwork. We still use your programs to run our business."

"Glad I could help. But Ranger I will not be going back to Trenton. I like the life I have now. I am not chased, I am not fearing firebombs or falling into garbage any more."

"What about us?"

"Ranger you will always be a special friend but your form of loving isn't fulfilling enough for me. I want a man to go home every night and a man who wants to actually be in my bed at night not one who wants me only when it suits him on a whim."

"I always wanted you in my bed on a daily basis."

"Sure that is why you sent me back to Joe. Sounds like you really wanted me."

"Babe, I was running from my feelings."

"Oh so...you ran away from me not towards me and I am supposed to feel honored whenever you decided to give me a few minutes of your precious time?"

"It wasn't like that, Babe."

"How you see your life and how I see it will never meet on the same page so I chose to start a new life. I can only ask you to leave me alone and let me enjoy my life the way "I" choose to live it."

"So you don't want to try to put our relationship back together?"

"There is no reason to try. Your life doesn't fit what I want for my life so it would only lead to arguments. We would both be miserable."

"I am sorry you feel that way, Babe."

"I will always consider you a friend but my heart and feelings can not handle things as they were."

"I am willing to change."

"What so you will become someone you don't want to be to make me happy? NO!"

"You broke my heart, Babe."

"Maybe someday when you learn how to love a woman without controlling her you might find someone who will love you back as much as you love her but I am not that woman."

"Do you have someone already in mind?"

"Yes, I do. He treats me with respect, he is romantic when I least expect it. He understands me and with his help I have learned to trust myself and I am truly happy."

"What's his name?"

"What so you can check him out. Sorry that is private information. You ought to know about classified information. He is MY classified information it is not for public knowledge."

"I don't like this cynical Stephanie."

"Well you helped create it! You and your secrets. Had you actually opened up to me so I knew where I stood maybe I wouldn't be this cynical."

"Sorry, I failed you Babe. I still love you with all my heart."

"Hell, Ranger, you don't even like yourself half of the time because of your past so how can you wholly love someone else until you forgive yourself? Since you keep so much locked up no woman will ever get your whole heart."

"You might be right, Babe. But I love you as much as I know how."

"Ranger, I will always love you but it is not the marrying kind and that is what I am looking for."

"I will respect your privacy. I will stop trying to find you."

"Thank you. I hope you find what and who you are seeking. I am sorry it took me so long to realize I won't be that woman."

"Thank you for your honesty."

Stephanie stood up and Ranger grabbed the bill and left a large tip.

"Babe, can I have a hug good bye?'

Stephanie put her arms around his neck.

Ranger hugged her she felt some of the same emotions he was feeling.'

Stephanie looked into his eyes.

Ranger's face showed hurt and loss like she had never seen there before.

Ranger surprised her when he kissed her.

Even Ranger realize she was no longer his.

Ranger turned to leave.

"I will love you until I take my last breath, Babe."

"I love you too, Ranger. I just want you to be happy."

"Not possible without you in my life."

"Fix yourself and the soulmate you seek will find you."

"Bye, Babe."

Ranger turned and walked away.

Stephanie walked the opposite way.

Stephanie drove back to Nashville and done a lot of thinking while driving.

Stephanie realized she loved Darnell with all of her heart.

Stephanie pulled into her driveway and practically ran into the house.

Darnell was just coming out of the bedroom.

Stephanie ran straight at him.

"What is wrong, Angel?"

"Nothing. I just finally faced Ranger down and I am free to give you my whole heart if you still want it."

"You know I love you."

"Darling, I would like for us to get married as soon as possible."

"I thought you didn't want marriage?"

"I didn't. But since I have come to grips with the past and Ranger I have found out I don't want any other man but you. But if you don't want marriage..."

Darnell kissed her deeply to shut off her thought of him not wanting her.

They walk to the bedroom and there sure wasn't much sleeping going on.

They decided there were a good team and they both were ready to get married.

The next day Darnell served Angel breakfast in bed.

"Sweetheart, I have been thinking. Since you have been using your alias why don't we check with a lawyer about making it your official and legal name then we will marry because your last name will change anyway."

"I like that idea. I don't feel like Stephanie any more. I am used to being Angel. I also still have to worry about possible fall out over the information I sent to Janice Ruley. No I didn't sign it but it still might be traced back to Stephanie Plum."

"Why don't we both take the day off and get this process started? As for me not wanting to marry you...Sweet have I made any remarks to lead you to believe I don't want to be here with you?"

"No. I have never had any man be as open with his feelings as you are. I was afraid after I came to this conclusion what if you didn't want to get married?"

"You are more woman than I have ever known in my life and to realize you love me as much as I love makes me a very proud man."

Darnell pulled out a ring box.

"Angelique Baker will you marry me?"

"Yes. When did you buy this?"

"Remember when we were exploring all the places when we first arrived in town? I spotted it in a Jewelry Store window. One day after work I went in and bought it. I didn't know your ring size so I borrowed one of your rings and they sized it so they knew what size to sell to me."

Stephanie had a smile a mile wide.

"Darnell, that makes this more special when you tried so hard to keep it a secret."

"Darling, Like I have told you before. I was in love with you long before you allowed me to be your bounty hunter partner. But I didn't think I would ever catch your attention because of Joe and the other guys."

"Let's check the yellow pages for a lawyer close to us and start the process of clearing the way so we can marry and no one can come between us."

"I pass an office for Family Law every day on my way to work. Maybe we could try there first."

"Do you have the phone number?"

"No but why not drive over there and see how soon we can get an appointment?"

"Let me change clothes. I am so excited. I do want to marry you. You make me happy."

They drive to the attorney's office and the receptionist checks her schedule book and tell them.

"We had a cancellation and Megan Miller can see you in twenty minutes if you would like to wait."

Darnell looks at Angel.

"We will wait. Can I ask what type of Family issues do you have?"

"I need to legally change my name as I am using an alias so that the two of us can get married legally."

"Just have a seat. Here is a form to fill out and she will be with you shortly."

TWENTY MINUTES LATER:

"Hello, I am Megan Miller. How can I help you?"

"I am working off a legitimate government issued ID. But I am not sure if Darnell and I were to get married if our marriage would be legal."

"Depends on the type of ID and the reason for the alias."

"I worked for a security firm with high government clearances and occasionally the owner and I would pose as a married couple. The alias will pass all government searches. But my real name is Stephanie Plum. I used to be a bounty hunter in Trenton, New Jersey. But the problem there is while working there I also found some information on how the mob was running the Trenton Police, Fire Department and even the Mayor's office. It caused a major disaster. Even the federal government had to run the City for awhile."

"I heard about that. You are the one responsible?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Here are the documents I sent to Janice Ruley that started the uproar. Here is my current ID and here are the documents issued by the owner's government handlers, along with both our birth certificates."

Megan checked all the documents. She saw the name Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Megan knows of him and his accomplishments."

"Angel, is Mr. Manoso who got you this ID?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then I don't need to check them out because I know of his accomplishments and I know they will pass muster. Is this the name you want to go by?"

"Anything to get rid of Stephanie Plum. I don't need some mobster to get wind of it and track me down. It would mean certain death for me."

"Well, this will be an easy case. It should be done under wraps and not put in open court. I have a judge who can hear this case today if you would like?"

Angel looks at Darnell.

"Yes, Ma'am. The sooner the better."

"Considering the reasons for the name change I will check with this judge and she could grant the name change and marry you at the same time unless you want to wait to get married?"

"Angel, let's just do it all at once. Can we get it sealed so no one can dig it up?"

"Considering circumstances I am sure that can be arranged. Normally it is sealed for 25 years any longer will be up to the judge."

"I would like to do it all today if possible."

"Let me make a phone call and we will see if we can accomplish this for you."

"Amanda, this is Megan Miller. I have a very unique case that I am working on and I need your advice.  
"I have a lady in my office with a very high government clearance ID. She is wanting to change it legally to this ID. But there is a secondary concern. The lady is the one who brought down the mob in Trenton, New Jersey. She want to also get married today if possible. She is wondering if she changes it today will the marriage be legal?"

"I will need to hear the details myself but from what you say I am sure it will be legal. The government clearance ID is enough to grant the request. But considering we all know the mob is trying to figure who got this much information on the mob then yes I would say changing her name would really protect her identity."

"Is 25 years the length of sealing apply to this case?"

" Like I said I need to hear all the details and see her documentation but under the circumstances I would say with the mob connection I would be willing to seal it for 50 years for her protection."

"Thanks Amanda. I will send them your way. Thanks again."

"My pleasure I can't wait to meet this gutsy lady."

Take your documents to the Davidson County Courthouse and ask to see Amanda McClendon. She is the judge you tell the story to. She said if your documentation holds up she will change your name today. She will marry you two today and because of the mob connection she is willing to seal your name change and your marriage for 50 years so no one can track you down."

"Thank you, Megan. How much do I owe you?"

"Honey, with the destruction you did in Trenton this visit is on the house. Not to mention it cuts down on the paper trail."

Angel stands up and shakes her hand.

"I appreciate your help. You have no idea how worried I have been that someone would find me."

"Girl, I admire you for even attempting something like that."

"I did it anonymously. So no one knows it is me but I still worry."

"Well after today you can relax and learn to enjoy life again."

Darnell and Angel drove to the Courthouse and met with Amanda McClendon.

After a thorough discussion of the reasons and the circumstances around the happenings under the Stephanie Plum name. The mob information Amanda saw helped her decide that the name change was a legitimate reason. The threat from the mob should they ever find out was the main reason Amanda felt it was the right thing to do.

"Darnell, are you sure this is the woman you want to live with the rest of your life?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I was a party to her leaving Trenton and it was done for us to be together. I didn't know how she passed on the information but I had read the information before she turned it in. So I have known all along we could both be in jeopardy. But I love her and I decided to come with her to protect her and to finally get a chance to show her how much I truly loved her."

"Angel, do you wish to marry Darnell?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I had two men in Trenton and couldn't decide between them and then I decided that both men were trying to win a contest between themselves and I was the prize. I want to loved for who I am and since I have been with Darnell not one time have I felt like that. Yet he makes feel safe and he shows me he loves me by actions not just words."

"It is my legal judgment that you shall be granted the legal use of Angelique Baker and if you two fill out these forms then I will gladly marry the two of you so your new name will be Angelique Hamilton. Is this agreeable to both of you?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Darnell said.

"Yes, Your Honor." Angel said.

The judge does some typing and fills in a few forms and hits print.

The secretary brings her the papers and Amanda reads them over and slides the papers to Angel to sign. Which she does.

Amanda slides the marriage forms to Darnell to sign.

The secretary and an assistant are brought in for the short ceremony.

After all the legal words were said Amanda asks if they want to add their own vows.

Angel looked into Darnell's eyes.

"I love you with all my heart. Since we have been together I have felt the safest I have felt in years. Thank you for giving the opportunity to actually live a life free from threats. I will love you until my last breath."

"Angel, in the short time we have been together I have grown to love you more and my world would end if you were not in my life."

"By the power vested in by the State of Tennessee I pronounce man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Darnell kissed Angel.

The witnesses signed the forms.

"What do we owe you, Your Honor?"

"Normally it would be $98 but thanks to Mrs. Hamilton's help in outing the mob in Trenton I will pronounce this to be pro bono. It is small thank you for helping to clean up Trenton."

"Thank you, Your Honor" Angel said.

Darnell put his arm around Angel's waist.

"See, Darling, I am not the only one who is proud of you."

"Thank you, Your Honor. You made this day extremely special for me. I get a new name and a new husband all in one day. Who could ask for more?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hamilton."

Darnell and Angel decide to celebrate at Tootsie's.

They chose the second floor this time and were surprised to see that Charlie Pride was the headliner tonight.

Darnell filled out a card asking for Charlie Pride to do his song "Someone Loves You Honey". We were married this morning was placed on the card." Darnell signed his name and gave the card to the waitress.

About 30 minutes into the performance Charlie approached the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a very special request. I normally do this song any way but tonight I would like to invite Darnell Hamilton and his new bride to take to the dance floor. There were married this morning. Mr. Hamilton asked for this song for his new bride.

The band started "Someone Loves You Honey".

Charlie then sang the song for the newly-weds.

" I wanna share your life every minute, every day and night.

And I just want you to know that whatever you do and wherever you go.

Remember someone loves you, Honey. No matter what I just want you to be my girl.

Someone loves you Honey. More than anything in the world.

I am so glad that I'm the one you come to when you need someone.

That's what my love is for, that's a shoulder to lean on and a port in the storm.

Remember someone loves you, Honey.

Charlie wishes them a long happy life. He hands them his latest album and he signs and dates it for them. It becomes their first wedding present. Then after the set Charlie posed for pictures with them. Charlie's manager took their address and promised to send them the picture and that it will be signed.

Darnell and Angel spent several hours listening to Charlie sing and they enjoyed the evening and they left at midnight.

They drove home and they didn't even seem tired.

The day had been hectic but the adrenaline was still keeping them wired.

After several rounds of intense loving they both finally dosed off.

The next morning Darnell made breakfast and Angel sent him off with a kiss.

Angel called both employers and neither one had a case for her to work on.

Angel then went to Social Security Office and applied for a new Social Security card. They said it would take 10 to 14 days for the new card to arrive.

Angel was itching to tell someone so she called Mary Lou. Angel knew Mary Lou would keep her secret.

"Hello."

"Mary Lou, it is me."

"Stephanie! Where have you been?"

"I ran away. I couldn't handle Joe or Ranger any more."

"Where do you live now?"

"Please don't tell anyone you have even talked to me."

"You know I won't if you ask me not to."

"Mary Lou, I am calling because I am excited."

"Excited about what?"

"Mary Lou. I went to court and changed my name."

"What is your new name?"

"Angelique Hamilton."

"How did you pick that name?"

"I used an old alias from when I worked for Ranger. The last name came about when I married Darnell Hamilton."

"Where did you meet him?"

"Mary Lou. You know him too. Remember Big Dog the police officer who left?"

"Yes."

"His real name is Darnell Hamilton. That is who I ran away with and whom I married yesterday."

"I am shocked."

"Honest Mary Lou. Please don't tell a soul. My life could depend on it. I was the one who gave the information to Janice Ruley."

"My god! No wonder you are in hiding! Are you safe?"

"Yes I am. If I send you the money would you and the kids like a vacation?"

"Where you are? Yes I would love to come."

" I live in Nashville, Tennessee."

"Let me check with Lenny before I say yes."

"Write this number down. It is my house phone."

"I will call you later this evening. Stephanie...I mean Angelique...are you happy?"

"Very much so. I go by Angel now."

"You have been and angel to me for years."

"You are the only one who knows my name and location."

"I promise to keep the secret.

Darnell came home with a dozen yellow roses.

"Darling, the lady at the florist told me it since we are newly-weds that these roses means that it is a new beginning. I thought that fit our lives right now."

"I love you so much. I can not believe how happy I have been since we came here."

"You told me that this town was different but now that I am used to it I think this is the best place for us."

"I love you, Mr. Hamilton."

"I love the sound of that. I love you Mrs. Hamilton."

"That name sounds strange but I love the sound of it."

"I hope we have a very long life to enjoy each other."

"Are you sorry I didn't find another nickname for you?"

"Actually no I am not. There is something about the tone you say may name makes it sound sexy even to my own ears."

"Could be because I find you very sexy. Triple X is what I am thinking about right now."

"Let's go see if we can't find a way to put your thoughts to use."

It seems as if the newly-weds do not need our help so we will leave them and let them play their adult games to their hearts content. I am just glad they both are happy.


End file.
